I'm still holding out for you
by XxXPippinXxX
Summary: The tears wouldn’t stop, they burnt and stung as the glistening tears rolled down her porcelain cheeks, her emerald eyes were indistinguishable underneath the gushing, endless agonising tears that blocked her view. "Why are you still waiting?"


_**Hey its me again ok so I was listening to this song and my life is a bit turbulent right now so I got a little angsty.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song.**_

_**Still holding out for you**_

The tears wouldn't stop, they burnt and stung as the glistening tears rolled down her porcelain cheeks, her emerald eyes were indistinguishable underneath the gushing, endless agonising tears that blocked her view. She stumbled and fell hard on cement scraping both of her knees but she couldn't feel it, the emotional pain he had inflicted on her swallowed and smothered her until she couldn't stand. Giving in she crumpled on the ground and screamed in grief until her voice failed her and she sobbed into her hand the other clutching her heart. The heart that had been reefed out of her chest and broken into impossibly small pieces with no hope of ever being whole again, the hole it left behind burned unbearably.

_Never thought I'd be in this place  
It's someone else's life I'm living  
Wish I were living a lie  
The hardest part is when the bough breaks  
Falling down and then forgiving _

_You didn't kiss me goodbye  
I'm choking on the words I didn't get to say  
And pray I get the chance one day _

Ino patted and rubbed her back trying to soothe the broken kuniochi Sakura just sobbed a river of endless tears into her best friends shoulder. It didn't feel real it was like any minute he would walk through the door and demand a reason for her absence from training. She gave him everything she could and he kept taking until there was nothing left pain and suffering, yet she waited, well knowing that he may never come back.

_  
I still run  
I still swing open the door  
I still think you'll be there like before  
Doesn't anybody out there know to never come around  
some things a heart won't listen to _

_I'm still holding out for you _

A knock sounded at the door and Sakura's heart lifted, suspense lifted her tattered and fragile heart as she ran down to greet her visitor. Praying and hoping that when the door swung open those dark and brooding onyx eyes would be looking back at her, Sakura slowly turned the handle. Sorrowful blue eyes lifted to meet disappointed emerald, she looked away. She couldn't look at him afraid that the look that filled his eyes would mirror her own. That those blue eyes filled with love and passion and mischief and everything that made Naruto himself would be a dull grey and hold nothing with emptiness, grief and pain. Sakura couldn't handle the pain she herself felt let alone the others that he hurt when he'd left. Strong arms embraced her and pulled her close Sakura felt the tears burn trails down her face knowing that Naruto needed her to be strong, to tell him it was okay but she couldn't. The normally strong optimistic Sakura had fallen to pieces when her team needed her most and she hated herself for that the most._  
_

_I can hear ya smile in the dark  
I can even feel you breathing  
When the daylight chases the ghost  
I see your coat & I fall apart  
To those hints of you I'm clinging  
Now's when I need them most  
I should get up, dry my eyes & move ahead  
At least that's what he would have said  
_

She lay in bed at night and listened to the silence until it lulled her into fitful sleep, that's were he was, in her dreams. She could always find him there; she could feel his breath on the back of her neck and feel the course fabric of his shirt underneath her soft fingers. Her bliss was this dreamland filled with the memories and thoughts of Sasuke but when she woke every morning this land disappeared. Her friends had started to give up on her and she knew that but there was no motivation for her anymore. A trill of laughter sounded from the window, the pure untainted sound of happiness spilled from the group of children chasing each other around in the snow. That was when she decided to do what Sasuke would have wanted, she would become stronger.

_  
I still run  
I still swing open the door  
I still think you'll be there like before  
doesn't anybody out there know to never come around  
some things a heart won't listen to _

_I'm still holding out for you _

As her days filled up with training and work the pain lessened, she was able to smile again without it feeling like a sham. Some habits remained; every day when she emerged from her steaming shower she traced Sasuke's name in the steam and then with a smile of acceptance erased it with one wipe of her feminine hand. New habits forged, she trained until she could beat Kakashi in one-on-one combat and rivalled Tsunade in medics, and she was happy.

_  
Faithfully, I trace your name while you sleep  
It's the only true comfort I feel  
I still run  
I still swing open the door  
I still think you'll be there like before _

She kept his picture next to her bed, Naruto who was back to his usual self again often came to visit her and they lay in bed just needing each others company. He put the picture between them and traced over his old friends face Sakura watched knowing he was the only one that came close the knowing the trauma she went through. He looked at her so seriously and whispered "Why are you still waiting?"

_I still run  
I still swing open the door  
I still think you'll be there like before  
Doesn't everybody out there know to never come around  
Some things a heart won't listen to  
I'm still holding out for you  
Holding out for you_

Emerald eyes drilled through his skull into his soul pondering the question; finally she was able to answer.

"Because he's coming back I can feel it. I want him to know that he made a mistake but I will always forgive him and I'll hold out for him forever. I want him to know that I'm not just another fan girl I really truly and unexplainably love him."

Another year went by and then another and there was no sign of Sasuke, Sakura went on with her life, still staying faithful to him and the next year she was rewarded. He walked back into the village a beaming Naruto at his side as he scanned the crowd. Emerald clashed with Onyx and Sakura could feel the last stubborn blanket of pain holding her heart captive leave.

You know you've found love when someone can cause unbearable pain and with one look take it all away.

**XxXEndXxX**

**Song: Still holding out for you by Shedaisy**


End file.
